


The Ponders of Clara Oswald

by VigilantePond



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantePond/pseuds/VigilantePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara thinks about a special someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ponders of Clara Oswald

To Clara Oswald, it was merely a lazy sunday afternoon, with no explosions happening anywhere in the universe. The Oods were singing, the Cybermen were sleeping, and the Daleks were probably having a cup of tea. That left the Doctor and Clara to lounge in the TARDIS, with small talk.

 

“Ever fancy someone you’ve never met?” Clara Oswald asked absent mindedly.

 

The Doctor thought for a minute. “Hmm.. like Marilyn Monroe? Well, except I  _ have  _ met her, and accidentally got engaged to her once. Okay, bad example.” Then, he studied Clara’s face. “Why?”

 

“No reason!” Clara exclaimed, with a slight blush. 

 

“Do I know him? Or her?” The Doctor kept pestering, moving closer to Clara as he studied her face. 

 

“Nevermind, I’ve got to go- clean the TARDIS pool. See you later,” Clara said quickly, and vanished from the console room. 

 

“The Pool cleans itself!,” he called after her, and proceeded to scratch his shapely chin as he muttered to himself, “Curious.. So curious.” 

 

Meanwhile in the TARDIS pool, Clara propped herself onto a floating foam frog. She allowed her legs to dip into the warm waves as she leaned back against the artificial amphibian.    
_ Amy Pond,  _ she thought. The brilliant, magnificent Amy Pond that The Doctor spoke so much about. She thought of how The Doctor described her, radiant as her fire coloured hair and brighter than sunflowers. The girl who was made of legs, and full of wit and kindness. Clara had seen projections from the TARDIS, of past companions- past  _ Clara _ s, people that used to do what Clara did now. 

 

“ _ Who’s that _ ?” Clara had asked, that day when she caught The Doctor looking at an image on the TARDIS screen. There was a strikingly beautiful ginger girl, and her smile warmed Clara’s heart. 

 

She saw the way The Doctor talked about Amy Pond sometimes. Clara thought she was jealous at first; jealous of Amy. Only recently did she slowly realize that she may have fallen in love with Amy Pond… just a little bit. Was it even possible to fancy someone she had never even met? It kept Clara awake at night, and occupied her daydreams. Was Clara in love with Amy or the idea of her? She grumbled in frustration, and decided that she urgently needed a new planet to travel to. Just to take her mind off Amy Pond for a little bit...

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this was pretty pointless there is no plot it's just random thoughts but yeah! Hope you liked it.


End file.
